Cher Harry
by lylene
Summary: Hermione, après la mort de Harry, lui écrit une lettre où elle lui avoue tout ce qu’elle n’a jamais pu lui dire…


Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

1er novembre

Cher Harry,

Je sais, c'est idiot, mais je viens de penser qu'on ne dit jamais assez aux gens qu'on les aime, et qu'on tient beaucoup à eux. Je ressasse énormément en ce moment. C'est la période, je crois.

Tu me manques, Harry. Tu nous manques beaucoup à tous. Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aimerais tant que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un, mais c'est juste que... c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. C'est terrible de se sentir aussi impuissant.

Que te dire ?

Ron et moi essayons de vivre, après tout ça, même si ce n'est pas évident tous les jours. Ginny est morte. Emportée par son chagrin. Un mois après que tu sois parti. Mais ça, tu dois le savoir. J'aime à penser que tu es là, près de nous, à nous observer. Que tu veilles sur nous. Je t'imagine aussi beau que tu l'étais le jour de ton enterrement. On aurait dit que tu dormais. On a choisi de te mettre l'uniforme de l'école, parce que tu aimais Poudlard. Oui, tu étais très beau ce jour-là. J'étais persuadée à chaque instant que tu allais te réveiller, comme à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, pour nous demander ce qui s'était passé. J'avais envie de rire à certains moments, parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être une plaisanterie. C'était pas vrai. C'était pour de faux. Allez, Harry, réveille-toi... Mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé. Et ils ont refermé la boîte. Je ne voulais pas. Il ont mis les clous, ça faisait un bruit infernal dans tout ce silence. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'enferment. Mais ils l'ont fait. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était fini, cette fois. Je ne te reverrai plus, plus jamais. Maintenant je vois les sombrals. Et tu avais raison. J'aurais préféré ne jamais pouvoir les voir. Parce qu'ils me font penser à toi à chaque fois. Au moment où ils t'ont descendu dans le trou. On t'a jeté des roses. Et ils ont mis de la terre par dessus. C'était terrible. Je me voyais assister à ça malgré moi, parce que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas, tu sais.

C'est difficile de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère d'âme.

Il est tôt, je t'écris au petit matin, parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne dors plus beaucoup depuis ce jour-là. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à cet instant. C'était la fin de juillet, il faisait très chaud. C'était la veille de ton anniversaire, la veille de tes dix-huit ans. La majorité moldue. C'était fini, on avait gagné. Tu avais vaincu, pourtant. La vie s'annonçait pleine d'espoir. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi personne ne l'a vue, elle ! Je m'en veux Harry, je m'en veux tellement de ne rien avoir pu faire. Bellatrix t'a attaqué dans le dos. Personne ne se souciait plus d'elle, c'était fini, personne n'aurait imaginé que... Neville t'a vengé, Harry. Il a vengé ses parents. Il lui a plongé un poignard en plein coeur. Elle est morte. Neville a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais maintenant il ne s'en remet pas. Il voit du sang sur ses mains en permanence.

Nous devenons tous fous, Harry. La douleur rend fou. Après ton départ, Ginny n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Pendant un mois, elle est restée là, immobile sur sa chaise. Elle était vraiment très belle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon pour ton enterrement, pour ne plus les défaire. Seules les petites filles insouciantes laissent leurs cheveux au vent, paraît-il. Sa robe noire a contrasté chaque jour un peu plus avec sa peau diaphane. Puis la vie l'a quittée. J'essaie de ne pas être triste, je me dis que vous êtes à nouveau ensemble, maintenant. Et je me plais à croire que vous êtes heureux, là-bas, de l'autre côté.

Le ciel est blanc, Harry, l'aube est là. Je me demande comment le soleil fait pour continuer à se lever et nous sourire, après tout ça. Les nuages viennent souvent le cacher. Je crois qu'ils comprennent notre peine, eux.

Tout à l'heure, quand l'aurore sera là, j'irai te porter cette lettre. Hedwige ne veut plus porter de courrier à personne. Elle dépérit, elle aussi. Tu lui manques. Elle n'a plus de longs voyages à faire pour porter tes missives aux quatre coins du globe.

Je ne resterai pas longtemps, Harry, ne m'en veux pas. Mrs Weasley ne tardera pas à venir te rendre visite, elle aussi. Je crois qu'elle t'en veut pour Ginny. C'est une mère, après tout. Mais tu étais un peu comme son gamin. Tu sais Harry, c'est elle qui s'est battue pour ne pas qu'on mette de plaques en marbre. Elle a bien spécifié qu'il ne fallait mettre que de vraies fleurs sur ta tombe. Parce que la vie doit reprendre ses droits, et que la pierre c'est trop froid. Le seul objet qu'elle a toléré sur ta tombe, c'est la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Mac Gonagall y tenait. « C'est l'hommage de Poudlard à un élève qu'elle est fière d'avoir eu en cours, aussi turbulent qu'il ait pu être parfois. L'hommage à un enfant qu'elle considérait malgré elle un peu comme le sien, eût égard à toutes les fois qu'elle s'était levée la nuit à cause de toi, et au nombre de fois où tu lui avais causé du souci. » a-t-elle dit. Mrs Weasley et elle te considéraient vraiment comme leur enfant, je crois. En tant que directrice, Mac Gonagall essaie de se montrer courageuse. Pour Mrs Weasley, c'est plus dur.

Tous les jours elle vient te voir. Elle s'occupe des fleurs, elle te parle du bébé de Fleur et Bill. Elle te dit de prendre soin de Ginny.

J'avoue que je l'évite le plus possible maintenant. La voir me fait mal. Je ne peux rien faire pour aider une mère qui a perdu son enfant. Elle est au-delà de la douleur. Elle passe ses journées à ranger, à faire le ménage, à parler toute seule. Chaque objet doit être à sa place. C'est sa façon à elle de canaliser son chagrin. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

Des ombres. Voilà ce que nous sommes.

Je ne sais pas comment on peut continuer à vivre après tout ça. Souvent, mon corps est quelque part, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Je suis là sans y être vraiment. J'ai du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Parfois, dans la nuit, un éclair vert me traverse l'esprit. J'en ai peur Harry. J'ai peur du noir. J'ai peur d'être toute seule. Parce que tu nous as laissés seuls. Je suis tout le temps toute seule. Ron aussi.

Parfois, je ris toute seule. Dans ces moments-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une image qui me revient en mémoire.

Tu te rappelles pourquoi nous étions devenus amis ? Le troll dans les toilettes ! Aujourd'hui, c'est risible, mais à l'époque, quelle peur bleue ! Tu te souviens des gâteaux secs de Hagrid ? Tu te souviens des cours de Lockhart ? Tu te souviens de nos enquêtes nocturnes, lorsqu'on marchait à trois sous la cape d'invisibilité dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en retenant notre souffle pour ne pas que Rusard ou Rogue nous attrape ? Et Graup dans la forêt interdite qui nous avait appelés par nos prénoms ? Tu te souviens de tout ça, Harry ? Tu t'en souviens ???...

Moi oui. C'est tout ce qui me reste. Sept ans de souvenirs... Je ne regrette rien, Harry. Tout serait à refaire, je recommencerai sans hésiter. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tenir autant à quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais si mal en pensant à toi. Tu me manques. Tu me manques à en crever. Je me bats tous les jours pour te survivre, parce que je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je me laisse aller. Mais je suis fatiguée de combattre des chimères. C'est perdu d'avance. Mais toi tu n'as jamais lâché prise, alors je me bats. Et je te promets que je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Toussaint. La fête de tous les Saints. Je ris toute seule en repensant à Malefoy qui t'appelait Saint Potter ! Oui, c'est la Saint Potter, aujourd'hui... Ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais je crois que tu lui manques, à lui aussi. Après tout, tu lui tenais tête. Il avait un rival à sa hauteur. Il est un peu perdu sans toi, il ne sait plus qui invectiver. Il ne regrette pas le jour où tu lui as tendu la main, sept ans après sa main tendue. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait voulu être ton ami lui aussi, mais il est fier de ne plus être ton ennemi. Il ne veut pas venir te voir parce qu'il a peur de verser une larme, c'est indigne d'un Malefoy. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Lui non plus n'a plus rien, ni amis, ni famille, ni même son rival. J'irai peut-être lui rendre visite un jour, si je me sens assez forte pour supporter qu'il répande sa tristesse en sarcasmes. Il ne fera pas le premier pas, il est bien trop fier, même si ça lui coûte.

L'aurore est là. Je vais terminer ma lettre et te l'apporter. Je la poserai près de ta photo, comme d'habitude, je t'enverrai un baiser en le soufflant, et je resterai un moment en silence, à regarder le paysage.

C'est un joli cimetière. Il est tout petit, dans un coin perdu, à l'écart de tout, mais je pense que c'est ce que tu aurais préféré. C'est au calme, à flanc de coteau. Quand le jour se lève, le soleil vient embraser le flanc de la colline opposée, et joue avec les couleurs de l'automne. C'est vert, il y a des prés, des bois. On y est serein, au calme. Il y a même un petit ruisseau qui coule au bas du vallon. C'est un petit morceau d'éternité. Il y a un peu de vent. Un vent froid, mordant, qui dissuade les curieux de t'importuner. Ta tombe est très belle. Toute simple, recouverte de fleurs. Tout près de Ginny. A côté de toi, il y a un monsieur qui habite là depuis plus de cent ans. Plus personne ne vient le voir, mais comme il y a encore de la place dans le cimetière, on ne l'oblige pas à déménager. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant toi. Je veux que tu penses que je peux rester forte, même quand j'ai envie de m'effondrer pour de bon.

Et quand je serai partie, le vent emportera cette lettre au sommet d'un des arbres qui entoure le cimetière. La lettre se prendra dans les branches, et je partagerai ma peine en secret avec les oiseaux. Ils ne chantent pas beaucoup, ils veillent sur toi.

Je t'embrasse très fort, ainsi que Ginny.

Ton amie pour toujours,

Hermione.


End file.
